


Work Song

by catgirlrinko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Song fic, Song: Work Song (Hozier), Tsundere Hinata Hajime, nagito is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirlrinko/pseuds/catgirlrinko
Summary: Nagito wakes up and kinda wishes he didn’t, but a familiar face is there for comfort.Based on Work Song by Hozier!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Work Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a fic since i was like 12! i don’t think it’s very good but it’s just for fun so! i hope you enjoy

“Boys when my baby found me  
I was three days on a drunken sin  
I woke up with his walls around me”

When Nagito opened his eyes, confusion was all he felt. Bright lights blinded him, and he didn’t know where he was. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to gain his bearings. As his memories came rushing back to him, confusion was quickly replaced with fear and regret. 

The thought hit him immediately. He hurt so many people. He knew that. Even though he felt like he was saving them, he knew he caused so much pain for them all. They had to watch their friends die in front of them, and it was mainly his fault. Nagito was scared to see his classmates again. He was sure they hated him. They probably never want to see him again. He should’ve just stayed asleep. 

“Komaeda, are you awake?” A voice suddenly spoke up and warmth surrounded Nagito. He knew that voice.

“Hinata,” he said as he sat up, “yes I’m awake.” Nagito looked over Hinata, noticing the bags under his eyes and his messy hair. He wondered if Hinata had stayed up waiting for him.

Hinata then smiled at him, and Nagito felt his face heat up. It’s been Hinata’s smile was like a warm blanket protecting him from the world and Nagito found himself wishing he could stay there forever. Safe with Hinata.

“But I swear I thought I dreamed him  
He never asked me once about the wrong I did”

“I am so happy you’re awake. I… was scared you never would wake up.” A sad look flashed over Hinata’s face, and it felt like a stab in the heart to Nagito. He never wanted to see Hinata in pain, especially not when it’s caused by him.

But Nagito knew what he had done. The hurt he caused everyone. The hurt he caused Hinata. And he knew he couldn’t ever be the one to make Hinata smile, not after everything he did. While he wished that Hinata would love him back, it felt impossible. 

“Maybe it would’ve been better if I didn’t wake up,” Nagito said with a smile, but he knew Hinata could see through it. “I mean, after everything I did, I don’t really deserve to be here.” He dropped his head to look into his lap, unable to look Hinata in the eye.

“Why would you say that?” Nagito’s eyes widened, Hinata sounded almost angry, as if he cared about him. “Of course you did horrible things! But we all did. All of us are killers, and we’re just going to have to live with it. I won’t hold what you did against you.”

Nagito looked at him and tilted his head slightly, trying to figure out Hinata’s meaning. 

“Listen I…” Hinata took a deep breath, like he was preparing for what to say next. “Throughout the killing game, I really tried to hate you.”

“Hinata…”

“No, I mean it. I tried everything. But in the end, I was still staying up all night thinking about you.” Nagito felt his face heat up. After spending so long being in love with Hinata, he gave up hoping that he’d ever feel the same way. Even now, as he listened to these words, he refused to believe it. He wasn’t worth Hinata’s love.

“I was just so scared,” Hinata grabbed Nagito’s hand. “I was scared for my friends. I was scared of what was happening to everyone. I was watching everyone slowly lose hope as we watched those we loved die. So I tried to blame it on you.”

Very slowly, as if he would hurt him, he reached his hand to Hinata’s cheek. Nagito felt his heart speed up. He wasn’t sure if he should be the one to comfort him, but he didn’t know what else to do. So he continued to stroke his thumb over Hinata’s face, watching his eyes flutter shut.

To Nagito’s surprise, Hinata leaned into his touch before talking again. “But I was still scared for you. I was still terrified that one day I’d wake up and find your dead body. And then it happened and it felt like everything was falling apart.” 

“Hinata, I’m sorry,” Nagito said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. He continued to stare at Hinata, like he wanted to remember every detail. His green eyes, one now red. His messy hair. Everything about Hinata made Nagito feel warm.

“Don’t be sorry,” Hinata whispered back. “You’re okay now. We’re all okay. And it made me realize something…” His face was very red, adding to Nagito’s confusion

Nagito gave him a questioning look, but said nothing so Hinata continued. “I… I love you?” He seemed almost unsure. He turned his head away, Nagito knew he had trouble talking about his feelings. “It’s such a difficult situation. And I’m still so scared, but I know I need to tell you.”

Nagito’s chest tightened up. He never imagined Hinata returning his feelings. “I love you too. I think I loved you from the start.”A wide grin adorned his face. He can’t remember the last time he genuinely smiled.

Hinata looks at him and nods slightly before continuing. “I know it won’t be easy. I know it’ll take a long time for us to heal. We might never heal but,” he took a deep breath, “I want to try. I don’t care if we take it slow. I just don’t want to lose you.”

Before he even realized what he was doing, Nagito pulled Hinata down for a kiss. It was quick, and it was clear Hinata didn’t really know what to do, but his lips were so soft and Nagito felt that warmth again. He wanted to feel that way forever.

“I want you to lean on me too. I think with you… I could really get through anything, Hinata.”

“Hajime.”

“What?”

“Call me Hajime.” Hinata’s voice was soft and quiet. Nagito blinked in surprise.

“Okay, Hajime,” he said quietly. It almost felt weird in his mouth, and his first thought was that he didn’t deserve such informality, but then he remembered what they said. If Hajime wanted him to get better, he would. No question. “I really think… we’re gonna be okay.”

Hajime smiled, it was small but Nagito could tell it was real. “You’re right.” He gave a quick squeeze to Nagito’s hand. They’re going to be okay.

“When my time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
No grave can hold my body down  
I’ll crawl home to him.”


End file.
